


These four words

by FireThatFox



Series: With these Words [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Just four words
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: With these Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	These four words

A week and a half later…..

“Our divorce isn’t final.” Sasuke was leaning up against the door to Sakura’s apartment when she got home that evening after having said goodbye to Sasori at the door to Lady Chiyo’s office, with as much confidence as she could having been suckered into a blind date with the man who had told her he hated her at the bank earlier that week.

“Like I don’t know.” Sakura rolled her eyes. 

What the heck was he doing here. First he shows up at her office in the middle of the day just as Chiyo calls her down to her impromptu date, then he follows her to Ichiraku’s and makes a scene at her favorite ramen shop, in front of her boss and her ‘date’.

Sakura pursed her lips as Sasuke continued to plead his case to her.

That had been the strangest date she had ever been on, blind or non. Chiyo’s grandson was like no one she had ever met before. He was older than her by a good ten years, much more accomplished than she was as a surgeon and he owned his own art studio. 

She knew exactly how much work and dedication it took to run an art studio. Ino’s boyfriend Sai owned one and hardly had any spare time. It was something that Ino complained about frequently, and loudly about. Sakura wondered what kind of art Sasori did. What inspired him and if he was as successful at it as Sai was.

“I just wanna talk.” Sasuke’s near pleading voice brought her back from her own thoughts. She had almost forgotten he was there.

“I don’t have time.” Sakura pushed him aside and took her keys from her purse to unlock her front door.

“You have time now.” He tried to step back in front of her, to block her entrance into her apartment. “I’ve waited all week.”

“A waste of time.” Sakura shoved her way into her apartment and slammed the door shut before Sasuke could stick his foot in the way. “There’s nothing to say!” She shouted through the door at him.

She wanted to scream. 

He had cheated on her with some nameless bimbo at one of his Uncle Madara’s business parties and didn’t understand why she would want a divorce...he was just like the rest of his family. The Uchiha of Konoha, one of the richest families in the bustling city, all entitled, all successful, all conceited stuck up self indulging cheating pricks.

Well, with the exception of Itachi, Sasuke’s brother and Shisui Uchiha, his cousin, they were all assholes.

Sakura stripped her clothes off as she made her way to her bathroom. Boxes that still needed to be unpacked lined the hallway, the Livingroom and her bedroom. Boxes with towels, hair products, makeup and other bathroom toiletries were stacked on the counter, the floor and on the toilet.

She pulled a towel from one of the boxes and turned the taps to her shower on. A nice hot shower to rid herself of her soon to be ex husband was just what the Doctor ordered.

Twenty minutes later and zero hot water left, Sakura stepped out of the shower into her fluffy towel and walked to her bedroom across the hall to slip into her most comfy jammies and read a little bit of her favorite book before going to sleep for the night.

Tomorrow was the weekend. She had a whole two days to unpack, clean, organize, clean and shop for anything she might need that she hadn’t been able to take with her when she had left their house to Sasuke, like a new Tv and stereo.

Morning came and with it a loud and obnoxious banging on her front door. 

“What the fucking hell?” Sakura flung the door to her apartment open and stared into blue eyes the color of mountain skies in the springtime. “Who the fuck are…”

“Sasori, she’s hot yeah.” The blonde looked over his shoulder grinning at the redhead she had been forced to go to lunch with last week, had been forced to go to dinner with the following night, had shared a cab with on the way home one evening after a particularly long surgery and had absolutely no plans with today this early in the morning on Saturday.

“You’re here so early.” Sakura glared at Sasori who looked impeccable in regular jeans and a polo shirt of dark grey. 

“You look too clean.” She muttered, ignoring the giggling blonde, turned and walked back into her apartment leaving the door open because she didn’t want to hear anymore banging so early in the morning.

“What time is it?” She flopped down onto her couch, careful of the two boxes on the end, closed her eyes, yawned and proceeded to ignore them as they looked around her apartment.

“Chiyo didn’t tell you.” Sasori’s voice came from somewhere over her head. She refused to look up. She hadn’t taken her makeup off properly before showering last night and was sure she looked like a drowned racoon.

“You got it...Sasori.” Sakura said sarcastically from the muffled mass of her couch pillow that was the shape of a piece of sushi.

“That’s what I thought.” He said, his voice receding in volume as he walked around her apartment.

“We’ll start in here.” Sasori said to someone in the other room, presumably the blonde that had accompanied him uninvited into her apartment that morning.

“What is this shit?” The blonde, who had yet to introduce himself picked something up and turned to his friend with questioning eyes.

“It’s called a microscope.” Sasori looked across the room where a large lab table had been set up. 

“Be careful with it.” He added, with a quick look at the still figure on the couch. He knew she was listening. She was just being stubborn like his grandmother said she tended to be, and ignoring them.

She couldn’t ignore them forever though. He smirked. 

“We need to hurry.” He told his friend.

“They’ll be here soon.” He added, looking over at the couch again. “Take these books Deidara.”

Who will be here soon, Sakura resisted the urge to look at him and ask, if she ignored him long enough, maybe he would go away.

Deidara took one box of books at a time over to the book shelves along the wall and started putting all of the books from the boxes onto the shelves in no particular order. Sakura peeked out from under her arm and gasped.

“Be careful with those!” She stomped over to the blonde and grabbed the books from his hands. “I’ve had them forever.”

“They’re rare collectable antiques.” She hissed.

“You’re worse than him.” Deidara snorted and shoved his thumb at the redhead across the room who was putting her dishes away one after the other.

“What are you doing?” Sakura turned, books in her arms, to glare at the redhead again.

“Putting your things away.” He smirked. “Isn’t it obvious Sakura?”

“Why are you here?” Sakura set the books down on the cluttered nightstand and walked into the kitchen to grab dishes from the redhead. “I don’t need help.”

“Of course you do.” Sasori scoffed and waved a beautifully graceful hand around the room and it’s...mess.

“I can do this.” Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, she swore it must be standing on end, either from the shower last night or from her nerves this morning. Who did this guy think he was.

“You’re very stressed dear.” Sasori took her hands in his and led her to the bedroom, laid her down on her bed. “Get some rest Sakura.”

“Let us organize things.” He pet her hair down. “She sent us together.” He assured her.

“Chiyo sent you here?” Sakura tried to get up and off of her bed, she barely knew the man, what was Chiyo thinking, sending him here to help her unpack, this early in the freaking morning.

“She wanted to help.” Sasori fluffed her pillow for her and motioned for her to lay back down. “We’ll be very quiet.” He promised.

“Well, if Chiyo said…” Sakura closed her eyes. “I trust Lady Chiyo.”

Sasori looked down at the woman and wondered how much sleep she had gotten the night before. Clearly she was exhausted. He would have to speak to his grandmother. The old bat was working the poor girl too hard.

Sasori closed the door gently behind him, walked down the hall, looking at all of the boxes and rolled his eyes. The woman was a pack rat. Stooping over one box he pulled out a few pictures in frames. He recognized Sakura of course and a blonde who looked very similar to Deidara in the other room, in fact if the girl hadn’t been in a dress, he might have thought it was Deidara. His friend didn’t cross dress...well, as far as he knew.

Sasori picked up another picture. “Ah so that’s him.”

Dark Uchiha eyes looked up from the frame. Arrogant, vain...self righteous...were all that Sasori saw when he looked at the photo. Unworthy of having had as much of the woman’s time that she had allotted him because of some vague childhood connection. Chiyo had told him over the last few days what had happened with the woman he was interested in, her soon to be ex husband, how their marriage had been falling apart as soon as the vows had been read and the couple had kissed.

“He’s a roving eye.” His grandmother had told him. “Good for nothing Uchiha.” She had complained.

“Not worth her time.” Chiyo had continued to say. “Never shoulda married him.” 

It was clear his grandmother thought very highly of the young woman, and not very much of the youngman.

Sasori looked at the closed door to the bedroom where the pink haired woman slept. “I’ll be here now.”

“You don’t need him.” He set the pictures down and rejoined Deidara in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server: https://discord.gg/8r5Mza


End file.
